<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shave and a haircut by christinesangel100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797828">Shave and a haircut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinesangel100/pseuds/christinesangel100'>christinesangel100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinesangel100/pseuds/christinesangel100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie mentions his hair is getting a little long, Zoe decides to cut it for him. After all, she can use maths to work out the optimal style, right? Jamie's not so sure, and needs his boyfriend to reassure him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shave and a haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! </p><p>This was from a prompt given to me on tumblr, and it took me ages to write because I am finding it very hard to be creative during the pandemic but I finally finished it...which really shouldn't have taken so long considering it's only just over 1000 words, but I kept getting distracted by other fanfic ideas and also watching other classic who. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr at either mwahahahahahahaa or on my classic who sideblog, rwatchesclassicwho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie wasn’t sure about letting Zoe near him with those scissors. What experience did she have cutting hair anyway? Not that it was that difficult – he and his family had cut each others hair growing up. But when he’d mentioned his hair was getting a little long Zoe had offered her help, and he hadn’t thought it would be an issue until she was standing over him holding the scissors, claiming that she could use maths and science to determine the optimal haircut for him.</p><p>     “I’d like my own style, thank you.” He said in response.</p><p>     “Really? You don’t want to try anything new? I’m sure if I just cut it up here, and then styled it with this-“</p><p>     “No, Zoe. I’m fine with my hair as it is. You know, you don’t have to cut it for me.”</p><p>     “Jamie, it’s perfectly simple. I’ll only trim it, then, if that’s what you want, though I don’t see why you wouldn’t want a better hairstyle.”</p><p>Jamie glared at her, and she sighed.</p><p>     “Look, I won’t cut it in a strange way if you don’t want me to. Don’t you trust me, Jamie?”</p><p>They’d been travelling together for long enough that Jamie knew he did. But trusting someone to help defeat beasties from across time and space wasn’t the same thing as trusting them with your hair.</p><p>He sighed. “Aye, I trust you.”</p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>She went behind him, and he tried to hold still as he heard the sniping of scissors behind his head – close to his ears at first, then behind his neck.</p><p>He tried to relax. It didn’t feel as easy as when his father had cut his hair when he was younger, but he’d known his father wouldn’t do anything strange. His father had also cut hair before, whereas Zoe was completely new at this. He almost wished he’d asked the Doctor instead, but the Doctor would likely be too excited and try something different. For as good as the Doctor was with science, Jamie wasn’t sure he’d be great with hair. To be honest, he had the same concerns about Zoe, but she’d offered.</p><p>Some of the sounds he was hearing from Zoe were far from encouraging. A quiet, ‘hmmm.’ A pause, as if she was reassessing. Her snips started to sound more hesitant.</p><p>     “Is it almost done?” He asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.</p><p>     “Just a minute, Jamie.” Zoe’s usual confidence wasn’t as strong as normal, and Jamie felt himself tense. Just what had she done to his hair?</p><p>There were a few more snips, and then, “It’s done.” Zoe moved around so he could see her. Her face was not reassuring. She looked uncertain – and that was not a common look for Zoe.</p><p>     “Och, what’ve you done?” He asked.</p><p>     “It looks good! Just…not quite the same as before.” She admitted. “Here, I’ll find a mirror.” She fumbled around for a minute before producing a hand mirror and handing it to him.</p><p>He tensed as he looked into it. It was...shorter than he’d wanted. His hair wasn’t that long anyway, and she’d cut a surprising amount off. It made his face look different, falling around it in a way that he wasn’t quite used to.<br/>
He frowned.</p><p>     “It’s not…right.” He said.</p><p>     “Oh, honestly. It looks perfectly good.” Zoe said, looking slightly cross, as if annoyed that he dared to doubt her hair cutting abilities.</p><p>     “Do it to your own hair, then.” Jamie said.</p><p>     Zoe huffed. “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll get back to researching in the library. Do you know how many different books the Doctor has in there? It’s fascinating.”</p><p>     “Aye, you do that.” Jamie said, running his hand over his hair and watching himself in the mirror. It was…odd. Zoe’s footsteps echoed down the corridor as she left, and Jamie tried not to feel too negative about his hair. It wasn’t that bad, was it?</p><p>     “Oh my word! Jamie, you’ve cut your hair!”</p><p>Jamie jumped slightly. He hadn’t heard a thing, and suddenly the Doctor was right there. He was struck by the urge to cover his head somehow, hide his new haircut from the Doctor, but what was the point of that?</p><p>     “Aye, Zoe did it for me.” Jamie said sourly. “She cut a bit more than I asked for.”</p><p>     “I can see that.” He said, pursing his lips. Jamie’s heart sunk.</p><p>     “You don’t like it?” He asked. That would make it even worse. He wasn’t sure about the haircut himself, but if the Doctor didn’t like it…</p><p>     “I didn’t say that!” The Doctor fiddled with his hands, twisting them around each other like he always did. “It looks very good on you, Jamie. It might be a bit different, but it does suit you.”</p><p>     Jamie frowned. “Are you sure?”</p><p>The Doctor stepped forward, reaching out to stroke Jamie’s hair softly. “It’s lovely, Jamie. I don’t see how it could be otherwise, when it’s part of you.”</p><p>Jamie could feel himself blushing. There was something about the Doctor complimenting him that never failed to redden his cheeks.</p><p>     “You don’t think it’s too short?” He asked, wishing the Doctor would keep touching his hair. There was something soothing about it, something he couldn’t quite put into words.</p><p>     “Not at all! Shorter than it was, yes, but it suits you rather well, I think. After all, you’re a handsome man, Jamie.”</p><p>The Doctor leant down, kissing Jamie’s forehead softly. They’d been in a relationship for months now, but Jamie still didn’t feel used to it. He’d grown up surrounded by people who only had relationships with someone of a different gender, and he’d not realised how he felt about the Doctor until he’d started seeing other people in relationships that weren’t simply ‘man and woman’. He was glad that he’d found out it was possible.</p><p>Jamie reached out, taking the Doctor’s hand in his. “You’re handsome yourself, you ken.” He said, before standing up and returning the doctor’s gentle forehead kiss.</p><p>The Doctor seemed flustered – he always did when Jamie kissed him. “Oh, well, I suppose.”</p><p>     “Alright. Enough about my hair – where are you gonna try to take us next?”</p><p>     “Try?” The Doctor asked, pretending to be offended.</p><p>     “Aye, you know as well as I do that we won’t end up where you plan. Come on, let’s see where we end up.”</p><p>He led the Doctor out of the room Zoe had pretended was a hair dressers and back to the console room. Wherever they went, he knew he would have the Doctor by his side. He couldn’t imagine anything better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>